Gaaro'k
The only remaining Lifeform on Kria-Ria. =Features= Phisiology The Gaaro'k are the only reamining lifeform on Kria-Ria(The land of Death) They are also the planet's only ever sapient.They are descended from the ancient Scorpion.Thye have adapted their tail into a grasper for holding tools and greeting freinds.They have lost all but four of their limbs and are bipedal.They can run fast across the rust-ridden surface of their homeworld. Technologies The Gaaro'k are mostly still in their industrial age. They use their limited abilities to fght off death in the rust plains of Kria-Ria. They make all food out of a mush that is harvested from the three lakes on their homeworld. Most of their recent techs have been into developing radiation and heat suits to keep them alive. Their weapons are around the current day human style. They use shotguns and knives to protect themselves from others of their kind. Government The Gaaro'k live mostly in an Anarchy sociaty as they have no time for a government only for food and survival. For this reason their planet is overrun by bandits and pirates who have been rumered to eat the flesh of their foes. A few cities with synthetic food remain, and are powered by geothemic heat. =History= Pre-Steam age Before the age of steam the Gaaro'k were a peaceful civilisation driven to help each other and had a single goal;t o advance and survive whatever the costs. This lead them to wipe out many threats to their own species in a thouroughly ruthless fashion. They had invented many great discoveries well ahead of their time but were just enaring the darkest point in their history... Steam Age The Invention of Steam was all the rage. The Gaaro'k used it for everything. They used it for a weapon, for a fuel and even to help make food. Their whole soceity was based around steam, as was their culture.Their nation became something known to humans as steampunk. Slowly the world began to choke under the soot and ash of their factories and the government hushed it up from the public. As the effects of the steam became even more apparent the use of radiation suits was deemed, manditory and most useful populace were shipped to the last, drying out lakes The Old and poisened Gaaro'k were left to die in the radition rich atmosphere of their dying world.They had no suits as the government could not wast reasources on the useless.The Reign and age of the goverment had ended,The dark age had begun... Dark age The Dark age was one of the worst times for the Gaaro'k.The remaining Gaaro'k fought over water and money and gun fights were common. Most of the colonies were owned by gangs and turf wars were common.Females were forced to the mines and children were tought how to survive. A dark, dark time indeed... Age of Reclaimation After a few thousand years, the Garro'k came under sway of a charismatic leader. He led them to new discoveries, including geo thermal power. This allowed new cities to exist, among the rusted planet. Synthetic food processors were created, allowing a more healthy diet than just raw radioactive dirt. All civilized Garro'k began living under domed fortress, powered by heat from the core and with raw materials to create food. As this went on bandits continued to exist, raiding every city they could. Slowly but surely the nomads have died out, leaving only the city Garro'k. Age of the Apocalypse After a while the Gaaro'k's ancient radio signals were discovered by a vast and powerful insterstellar empire, who were not too pleased with the Gaaro'k's ancestor's deeds. The Jiaggaus alliance dispatched a Strike team of Grench to remove the last Gaaro'k settlement from Kria-Ria whilst the planet was baked by the Om in orbital sattelites. The Grench secretly bombed the Gaaro'k city before it inadvertantly destroyed istelf, however, in a moment of Compassion the Grench captured a clutch of young Gaaro'k hatchlings, to make sure that the species, no matter how bad, was preserved =Notes= *The Gaaro'k parralel in many ways the "Brutes" or Jirallanhea of the Halo universe.Their weapons techs and cultures are all similar and Drawn from a Common route.The Brutes however are simians, the Gaaro'k are Arthropods. Category:Arthropods Category:Sapient Category:Empires Category:Gaaro'k Category:Neo-Terra